


Borders

by godricplease



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Also fluff, F/M, adorable assassins, also couple who kills together.., he braids your hair, i saw two posts and one trailer thats all i needed tbh, implied sexual tension, probably, so SO many references to m.o.m shoutout to zayn bc his voice gives me inspiration, theres a lot of sighing???, you guys are annoying in the beginning it gets better i promise, you two are like an old married couple who will never get married, youre both lil shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godricplease/pseuds/godricplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When you think your life is falling apart, it's usually falling together in disguise" </p><p>The one where Frank question his sanity everyday because of you and you have a blast. well sort of. </p><p> </p><p>(I'm shit at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borders

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on something I saw ages ago, you had to pick an x number of words that came to mind (about the theme you want to write or not) and write something associated to them.  
> I haven't wrote anything in so long I'm sorry if this sucks  
> I advise some music to go along with maybe?

**i**  
_"blood"_

 

His head was clear. It had been for a long time now.  When he pulled the trigger the right person would go down and they stayed that way.    
Frank had partners before. He wasn't exactly a team player and definitely preferred to work alone but if the situation required, he could work with other people.

Now, how exactly did he end up with a literal partner in crime working alongside him, helping him on his personal vendetta?  
  
He had no fucking clue.

Y/N was fearless, had the right amount of recklessness and most importantly could get the job done. She could be quiet - sometimes too quiet for his liking - but sneaking on people was usually part of the job, so he didn't complain.

She drinks on the job.

Always had a hip flask with her and probably it wouldn’t affect him as much as it does if they had kept it purely professional. He knew it was part of your process before you reached for your gun. He also didn’t complain about that.

"Did you touch my shit?" he asked. His voice low dripping with annoyance and something else you couldn’t quite point out yet.  
  
You leaned your head back hitting the cold wall behind you. "I didn't touch your shit" you said through your teeth no matter how many times you got injured it didn't make it any less painful.

You hadn't quite figure out how he could get beaten up and _shot,_ stitch himself up and not even break a sweat. Sometimes all in the same hour. 

"This is your fault" you heard him say to himself.

You couldn't fucking believe it. You’re the one who got hurt because **he** was late getting caught up in god knows what, in result you were both on the roof of a random building with you groaning in a corner at the same time you attempted to stop your bleeding leg. As well as trying not to think how he was too distracted too fucking busy to even spare you a look.

Only when he heard your flask being opened is that he stopped to check on you, his eyes searched to see if they could find any other hiding injuries you might have suffered through without noticing. A small cut right above your left eyebrow and the leg seemed to be the only casualties. He sighed in a way that made it seem like he was the only one who got hurt. Frank headed forward in her direction as he grabbed the right supplies he would need for the next couple of minutes.

"Move over" he said his foot tapping once against hers. You threw him a glare and boy if you could - you still might - you would've hit him as hard as you could at that very second. Frank's lips lifted for a second as if he could read your mind. After you pour a small amount of alcohol in your open wound, you took the bottle straight to your lips not even with a second to spare. You had your fair share of injuries and you certainly were used to having bullets flying your way but you still hated it. You hated being reminded that you weren't as invincible as your night life made you feel.

A few seconds passed by as his hands were already working on your skin he ripped your jeans open without a second thought, your blood quickly consumed his hands but that was nothing new to him.  
You watched him work quietly and your eyes observed how much more concentrated he was when dealing with others - they may also have lingered on his lips and noticed the small gap between them, but that wasn’t important.

Not one sound was heard in response when you cursed at him in a low voice or even when you tried to give him directions although you knew he had done this before and knew how to stitch someone (probably better than you _but_ you still had to say something because it was getting too quiet and you hated it -  it meant that your mind had time to think about _it_ and you really don’t want to) He did however, press his fingers into your sore skin after a whole minute of _'I don't think that..'_ and _'wouldn't it be better if_ ’.

You cursed as the pain hit you. "Fuck, Frank!" you smacked his shoulder in response.

After he was done, you really didn't think about it when your hand covered his or how stiff his whole body had turned when he looked down at them. His gaze wasn’t hard or held judgment, he saw how tired your eyes were by now and it was your way to say thank you.

Before he knew it, his legs barely touched yours as he sat beside you he figure it couldn't hurt to just sit for a moment and focus on the night before them.

 

 **ii  
** _"Coffee"_  

The next few days you guys were busy, it seemed every major criminal group was taking down in hell's kitchen and beyond, both of you were in the same page and easily fell back to your routine. Not a lot was discussed verbally after that night on the roof.

Your leg didn't hurt much not that it would stop you if it did. The alcohol helped, especially at night.

Your place was a mess, at night you were gone, in the day you tried to work or were pass out in bed. That resulted in piles of dishes in the kitchen, some even inside the microwave, your pile of dirty laundry was a sin by now and thank god you had a lot of clothes otherwise you would be screwed. Basically your living room was the only decent place to be around, even that was full of weapons a few hidden others not so much. Hint at the AK on top of the couch who still haven't gone around to clean it.

You decided that a good spring cleaning was in order. You started off by turning on the washing machine as you had the basket full of clothes right in front of it.

Two and a half painful hours later and your apartment actually looked presentable. You patted yourself in the back before taking off your top, yes a shower that's exactly what your body was begging by now. The hot water hitting your skin felt like you were being kissed by angels you moaned quickly followed by a groan as you massaged the sore spots and felt your muscles loosen up in response.

When you were done you wrapped a towel around your frame and opened the bathroom door wide your bedroom coming into view. 

"You know this place looks a lot better when you actually can see the floor" You heard a voice coming from the middle of the room. Your heartbeat quickened and you had to stop yourself from reaching the handgun you had hidden somewhere close.

Instead, you rolled your eyes at his cheesiness and put your hands on your waist. "What do you want, Francis?"

It was always worth it calling him by that name the look on his face varied from annoyed to amused at times. Although it reminded him of a different time, of his family and his background he learned that she was always trying to get under his skin so he took the best out of those situations and sometimes he didn't regret it- For example when Y/N had tried - through unconventional ways - to get him to talk he would open up to her and found that you were a good listener. 

You both shared things from your past, and consequently made you closer to each other.

"You didn't pick up your phone" He responded taking a few steps towards you before stopping abruptly as if he was seeing your current wardrobe situation for the first time.

His eyes slowly scanned you from head to toe and your stomach clenched itself under his stare in result. After what it felt like forever he cleared his throat while you watched him with an amused expression. "Maybe you should get dressed first" his voice was steady like he was offering you something you couldn't shy away from. 

You raised your eyebrows as you met him halfway curious to see how he would react.

Maybe it was his way to show respect, even though he had seen you in less when you were too far gone to take care of yourself. You guessed you looked better now than you did covered in blood, the same couldn't be said for him(you had a thing for bloody frank, you could admit that without shame).

You were standing right in front of him now,your gaze never left his and Frank instinctively leaned his head down slightly following your every move but never taking the initiative himself. Your right hand landed on his wrist and your fingers closed around it, you guided his hand to your waist leaving it there, you wanted it to be up to him to do as he pleased. Soon enough, after what was definitely an internal struggle, with that same hand he pulled you in.

You were willing to take whatever it was, he was ready to give.

If Frank was doubtful before, he was confident now, his other hand got familiar with your cheek as he caressed it with his thumb. He was glad it was the middle of the day because he wanted nothing more than to see every inch of you shining beneath the brightest light.

Your eyes fluttered closed at the same time you felt his mouth taunting yours. Your hands flew to his shoulders and you grip his leather jacket so tight you thought you were going to break your fingers. He tried to control himself as he kissed you while you took off his remaining clothes not even bothering to conceal your eagerness because you knew he felt the same.

When your body began to stir awake, and you felt your eyes opening without your permission, you sunk your head deeper into your pillow. It was too early. For a second you didn't remember anything at all, your memories from the last couple of hours seemed to mix together and if it wasn't for the fact that you were naked underneath the covers you wouldn't be able to guess what had happened so quickly.

God, you needed coffee.

You sat up, one hand going straight to your hair out of habit and you looked to your right. No one was there,of course. You couldn't help but feeling disappointed, it began to eat your insides but you weren't going to dwell on it. You sighed clearly frustrated and scratch that, early it was not. The night had come without warning and as you were about to reach for your phone you saw a cup of coffee with a note attached to it.

A smile took over your lips instantly. The second you recognized the handwriting the cup was in your hands.

 

_I'll be back._

 

Now, that was ironic and you shook your head grinning. "Asshole" you muttered under your breath. The coffee, of course was hot and the way you liked it.

• 

“Morning” You greeted him with a small smirk. If there was one thing you liked about him was how confused he always looked right after a good couple of hours of sleep, also, how he seemed to act ten times grumpier _exactly_ like a kid who never got his way. But that was Frank to you and eight year old who happened to be excellent with military equipment.

He would make an effort to open both eyes at the same time, frank would extend his hand to see if you were still there or had fallen of the bed again (it totally had happened once, you weren't exactly a quiet sleeper unless you were exhausted and you would argue the floor was more comfortable. He could understand that part).

You put down both of your cups on the nightstand. You thought about mocking him about how useless he was without that drink.

  
He was so strong and had such a presence to him, it was a surprise the first morning you spend with him, it warmed your heart knowing that he felt secure enough with you to just let go for a while and go back to the person he once was.

"Hey" you muttered now laying on your side besides him. Your left hand supported your head while you stared at him with a slight frown.

"Sleep well?" you asked, your index finger traced his jaw, and you tapped his skin in a really low attempt to wake him further.

He nodded his voice not fully working yet, he extended his arm going around your waist, wanting to feel you close and ultimately back to sleep, preferentially with you by his side. He smiled as he felt you arching towards his hand. Your skin always felt like it was burning beneath his touch, and with his hands roaming your waist and lower stomach the burning sensation wasn't exactly going to fade anytime soon. He too, leaned forward and didn't stopped until his lips touched your skin right underneath your collarbone.

Frank opened his lips enough for your pulse to quicken. They trailed your chest slowly and as far as your top would allow while his fingers pressed on your hipbones leaving red marks behind.

His tongue would tease your skin at the same time your nails trailed a path on the back of his neck. He raised your top with just enough force to push you back on the bed.Your new exposed skin was now at his disposal as he towered over you, you let out a sigh and wished that he could just get _there_.

His mouth happily kissed every inch, and he smirked every time he would get a shiver out of you, (which usually appeared when teeth came into play).

Frank probably lost count of all the marks he has left on you, all the hickeys, the bite marks and bruises but today he chose to be calm, gentle, maybe he would  tease you a little bit for all the times you did it to him. Just as he was finishing your lower stomach and your hipbones seemed to mark themselves permanently against his palms, he stopped abruptly as if he had remembered something.

"What?" you breathed out.

He raised an eyebrow a grin slowly taking over his face. He placed a final open mouthed kiss on your belly and murmured into the very low of your stomach.  

"Coffee" he said turning his full attention to his cup waiting for him besides them.

You stared at it as if you could shoot lasers out of your eyes. You really wish you could.

 

 **iii  
** _"_ _Control"_

 

There are two big differences between them.

Frank didn’t drink to get drunk. She did. God, she did - And much to his annoyance he still checked if she got home safely even though she obviously could take care of herself. And maybe he actually smiled when you noticed and flipped him off right before opening your door.

Tonight you told him you would be at this bar you both were familiar with. You had arrived early and by the looks of it you had a bit of catching up to do. The environment was how you liked it: heavy.

Some nights you just needed that noise only bar regulars could provide - to mix yourself in the sea of normal folks and drink among them, with people who needed the alcohol as much as you did.

  
“So how come this is the first time I’m seeing your pretty face?” The man, who was obviously already intoxicated, got a little bit too close for comfort but while you knew it wasn’t a good choice you always liked to  _play_.

“Maybe you weren’t paying enough attention” you winked. You smiled in a flirting manner and faked interest, oh so expertly, the man clearly thought he had a chance his hand was already getting comfortable in your waist. You nodded in the right moments and it almost reminded you of the old days where you would listen to a strange man and their blatantly bad lines just to get past the night.

However, this was not the old days and although you had your fun and even got rid of your boredom, the fact that Frank was now standing right behind you glaring at the man who wisely took his hand out the moment he realized you weren’t as alone as you made it seem ten minutes into your conversation.

Frank’s jaw tightened and he found himself having to clench his hands into a fist in a way to control himself.  

  
“I think you should go now” he simple stated. You almost bit your lip to fight off a smile as he pulled you in, your back crashing into his chest in result. Your body seemed to respond to his presence in a way that it almost felt  _excessive_.

Catching you off guard, his left hand flew to your chin turning your face in his direction, he leaned in after locking eyes with you making sure you knew _exactly_ how he was feeling.  He pressed his mouth against yours rather forcefully.  You responded with the same amount of force and frustration laced together, your lips quickly fell in sync with his before he broke it off giving you a  _look_ and went towards the exit door.

Yeah, you were in for a long and hopefully productive night.

 

 **iv  
** _"Consequences"_

 

Frank didn’t usually make mistakes he didn’t get distracted while he got his head set on a goal, a  _target_  and he definitely didn’t hesitate - But it occasionally happened when he got too worry about something more than he should. Or someone.  

In his mind, you were his responsibility and when something went wrong - he blamed himself. It just made you want to shake some sense into him because _you_ wanted this. You chose to do this just like him.

They knew what they did, didn’t make them any stronger than ordinary people. They still bled, they still got hurt, and fuck did they had to suck it up sometimes just to get home.

Apparently he had carried you to his house as you were now laying in his bed. You could faintly register his low voice filling the air with curses and he was definitely agitated going around the apartment muttering something about how he couldn’t go through it again.

After you were able to open your eyes you thanked god that there was only a faint light illuminating the room, you could already tell that your body was starting too get sore. You guys really should stick to long range hits these hand to hand combats were taking its toll on both of you and you knew you were feeling it more because of the drink. You needed to stop drinking so much it was making you fragile,  _weak -_ for the longest time it was the only thing that put you to sleep and well, old habits die hard.

Your mind was already imagining the lecture you were sure Frank was going to give you. About how a diet (he was obsessed with those giving his background) and moderate alcohol would do wonders and maybe if he was in a playful mood, he would peck your lips and say that maybe you could beat him if you take his advice. You smiled faintly remembering the last conversation you had with him.

_You rolled your eyes. “I could kick your ass right now If I wanted to” he chuckled and his eyes crinkled at the edges and you swore you forgot what you were both arguing about._

_“I bet you could” He nodded in agreement before pulling you close against his chest. Your arms went around his neck when you looked up at him holding a serious expression._

_“I know you’re worried, but I’m fine” You said with confidence._

_He didn’t believe you, not even close, but he also didn’t want to argue about this any further. Not when you were giving him a look that just screamed ‘I will literally do anything you want if you just shut up about this’_

_He locked his lips with yours making the hold you had around his neck get tighter and you pressed your mouth against his. You suppressed a smile as you felt his hands on your waist lifting you._

_You laughed when he threw you onto the bed following suit mere seconds after. You felt his whole weight on top of you but it wasn’t as uncomfortable as it should've been. His hands seem to be memorizing your sides, before removing your messy hair from your face. The corner of his lips lifted and your right hand, which seemed to be permanently located in the back of his neck, pushed him closer as you were so eager for to be close to him again._

“Shit I know I told you I liked you bloody but this is too much” you breathed out, your hand was pressing into your stomach and you sure a vomiting session wasn’t too far away.

He turned fully around following your voice, he almost took a step back which scared you. You couldn’t be looking that bad could you? I mean if you looked half as bad as him well, you were in trouble.

 

 **v** _  
_ _"Clarity"_

 

"I'm not going in" You laughed.

"C'mon. Please?" Damn. How could you say no when Frank Castle was looking at you like that? You gave in and started off by taking your shirt first changing his whole demeanor in an instant. 

"That better be warm" You pointed at the water. He only nodded and didn't even bother to look elsewhere, his eyes followed your every move and he smiled to himself knowing that shit could've turned out _so_ much worse.

He never thought he would allow himself to feel something like this again, not when it could lead to more loss. He wouldn't let anything happened to you even if hell broke loose that was a promise he had made himself a long time ago. 

Right now, he could only focus on your bare body and how it fit with his, he was so lost in thought that you had to squeeze his hand to bring him back. "Hey, you okay?" You asked smiling softly. You pecked his lips lovingly for a few seconds before fully turning your back to him as you laid in the tub. 

He chuckled noticing the mess that was your hair at the moment. "What?" You inquired.

He didn't replied but simply took off your elastic band and began by separating it quietly. "What are you doing?" You asked as soon as you felt his fingers working on your hair.

"Are you...braiding my hair?" 

He shrugged his right shoulder. You soon heard his rough voice as he replied,  "Maybe"

 

One of your favorite things to do was stopping by the park while you walked the dog. That day you manage to convince Frank to go with you, you guys had walked around the block, bought a few things and had a pretty normal day. Lately that's how your days had been: pretty normal and you couldn't feel more at peace. 

You both sat on a bench while you peacefully had a smoke, his arm went around your shoulders and you leaned back, placing your head underneath his chin. You felt him resting his own against yours, his free hand traced patterns on your arm and you sighed contently with a small smile on your lips.

After a while you see a man with round glasses gripping on his cane a little bit too tight and a shorter man whose hair was longish and they look like they were arguing. You had a feeling that the taller one wasn't paying attention and the shorter one was getting red with anger. You tried not to laugh but Frank noticed.

“He's pissed” you said slightly nodding to whom you were referring to, "and he's clearly not listening"

Your dog soon enough had all of your attention as he ran towards you guys and jumped to Franks lap almost crushing him with excitement. You both laughed and pet him. Neither of you noticed the taller man looking your way with the beginning of a smile dancing on his lips.

 

 _ **vi**  _ _  
"Acceptance"_

  
Truth is, neither of them knew was going on between them exactly, what they were doing when you spent over the night and acted like you always had each other.

When Frank’s arms were around your waist as you fell asleep and stayed that way until you woke up. When he pulls you in and whispers into your hair, you know that he’s still asleep and he probably isn’t making any sense but you still try to not make a sound because his arms are right _there_ and you can feel his mouth moving and it’s a problem but you don’t want it to stop. You don’t mind thinking about it anymore.

You still were petrified and he was still terrified but you don’t talk about it because it’s nice and neither of you want it to end.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
